


亚当·大卫·拉拉那的记录仪

by AndersonChang



Series: 两个故事 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Adam Dejan and Ings are escort boys, Dialogue, Interviews, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersonChang/pseuds/AndersonChang
Summary: 故事和真实人物毫无关系，没有任何关系，只是借用了人物和名字，可以说是极度OOC。地名均真实存在，但故事纯属虚构。部分名词保留英文。结构灵感源于大卫·米切尔的小说《云图》的第五、第七章节《星美451的记录仪》，故事灵感来源于《东方男孩》、《野性》以及《茶花女》和《卡门》。





	1. 正文

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事和真实人物毫无关系，没有任何关系，只是借用了人物和名字，可以说是极度OOC。  
地名均真实存在，但故事纯属虚构。  
部分名词保留英文。  
结构灵感源于大卫·米切尔的小说《云图》的第五、第七章节《星美451的记录仪》，故事灵感来源于《东方男孩》、《野性》以及《茶花女》和《卡门》。

**感谢您能够接受这次采访，拉拉那先生。**

不用在意，波切蒂诺先生之前很照顾我，你是他的朋友，自然我会在我的能力范围内帮你的忙。只不过我不知道我的故事有什么吸引人的地方值得你记录下来。我是说，我的故事不是那么……

**每个人都有自己独特的故事和经历，拉拉那先生。不过当然啦，对某些东西的看法因人而异，有的人觉得有意思，有的人觉得无聊，有的人会愤怒，有的人会伤心甚至落泪。我只是故事的转述者，至于我的读者如何看待我转述的故事，那是他们的事，与我无关。我只负责记录，只负责转述。那么我们什么时候可以开始？**

任何时候都行。

**那好，你的名字是什么？全名。**

亚当·大卫·拉拉那。

**然后呢？可以简单说一说你过往。**

波切蒂诺先生没有告诉过你吗？

**恐怕他在说这些事情的时候我睡着了。没有，他只说了他认识一个人，而那个人的故事我可能会很感兴趣。他只告诉了我你的名字和联系方式，我还不知道你有个中间名“大卫”。**

那好吧，抱歉。

**没事。我打开了录音笔，你简要地说一说就行。**

我的名字是亚当·大卫·拉拉那，1988年5月10日出生于赫特福德，5岁的时候和家人搬去了伯恩茅斯。12岁的时候受到资助去了南安普顿学习，之后一直在那里待到了26岁，接着我来到了利物浦。如果这些废话你需要的话，我觉得和故事毫无关联。

**没有哪一句话是废话，拉拉那先生，故事人物的背景也很重要。不过，拉拉那先生你放心，我在转述过程中会稍加修改的，正如我会对你的故事稍加润色。**

我不担心这个，利物浦没有多少人真的认识我，不过还是谢谢你的好意。

**那么请继续。您在南安普顿和利物浦期间的职业是什么？**

没了资助之后我过了一小段以打零工为生的生活，但事实上我到现在都没有正式的职业，你可以把我当成一名自由职业者。

**自由职业者？就算是自由职业者也有某种赖以生计的来源。**

我的主要收入是为客户提供不同的性服务所获得的报酬。

**男妓？**

尽管我不喜欢这个称呼，不过是的。

**那你能讲一讲你第一次——怎么说呢——为客户提供性服务然后获得报酬的经过吗？**

一开始在南安普顿，我只是打零工。后来一天晚上我在The Edge & The Box Bar和朋友喝完酒，我独自一人走到圣玛丽球场附近的公园的时候，被一名醉鬼给缠上了。他说“你真可爱”。然后他用手背摸了摸我的脸，我当时觉得恶心。我推开他以后离开了，他还在我身后不断地叫着“漂亮男孩”，然后他朝我冲了过来。他抓住了我的手腕，还说“我是跟你从那家店出来的”。我生气地回答他：“先生，不好意思，我不知道你这话是什么意思？”然后我又甩开了他，我走了十来米远，我闻起来满是酒臭，我不知道那是我身上本来的味道还是沾到了那个醉汉的气味。然后他冲着我大喊：“得了吧，是个南安普顿人都知道去The Edge & The Box Bar是准备找个男人打一炮去的。”我本来不想回应，但是我想到了我朋友在夜店舞池里和另一个男子纠缠的曼妙舞姿的时候，我顿时觉得气不打一处来。我回击道：“的确，但是我没准备能约到谁，我只是去喝酒的。”然后我加快了步伐，想尽快离开。

本来我以为这起小事件就这样结束了，但是那个男人不依不饶地跟在我身后。他说：“那种人都去The Titanic Public House了，谁会去The Edge & The Box Bar还只是喝酒？”他顿了顿，然后接着说道：“我可以付给你钱。”我能听到他语气里的不屑，但是我依然站住了。“多少钱？”我转过身问道。他走到我跟前，脸上的表情似笑非笑，他比我高一截，那个男人的嘴唇凑到了我的耳朵边。“哈……50英镑你吸我的老二，如果你能让我操你，我可以多付给你100英镑。”我能闻到从他的胃里反上来的酸酸的酒臭。

**你答应他了？**

是的，我当时需要那笔钱，如果把一个陌生的男人的阴茎含在口中吮吸意味着我可以将近一个星期不用饿肚子，那么我当时会那么做的。那时候我刚被Rams Store给辞退了，没钱交房租，我只好住在我朋友家，而那天我朋友约到了人，我回不去他的公寓。我想，为什么不呢？150英镑加上一个可以过夜的地方，即使不能过夜，那也无所谓了。况且那个醉汉除了走路踉踉跄跄以外，其实长相还是蛮不错的，从衣着上也能看得出来，他似乎并不在乎接下来两个月的星巴克双份意式浓缩的费用。

**那是你第一次和男人做爱吗？**

并不是。他说的很对——所有的南安普顿人都知道去The Edge & The Box Bar是准备干什么的。我那个晚上的目的也不例外。只不过那是我第一次被另一个男人操。从小的那种潜移默化的影响教育让我觉得就算是个同性恋，那我也只能操其他的男人，也许那时候我的恋爱观还带着一些传统两性色彩。那一晚我们去了他家，给他吹箫，然后他夺走了我的贞操，请允许我这样说。

**一切随你。**

然后第二天一早，我们醒来之后，我给他撸了一发。之后他说让我去冲个澡，他给我找件合适的衣服，他还说让我留下来吃早餐。

**听上去很美妙。**

是的，现在听起来还不错，而事实上，如果把他也算在内，那么他是我所有的客户中对我最好的一名，尽管我只和他有过一次交集。但其实，我有些害怕。我对他说：“不用麻烦了，我朋友可能在担心我，我准备回去了。”他只回答了一声“嗯”。我穿好衣服，准备离开他家的时候，他不知从哪里出现站在我身后，手里拿着四张50英镑的钞票。“给。”只有一个简单的单词从他的嘴里说出。我接过了他手中的钞票，愣在了他的公寓门口。“谢谢你。”当时我唯一说得出口的只有这句话。然后我离开了。其实在他把钞票递到我面前之前我都忘记了我来他家的目的不是给他操，我来他家的目的是为了150英镑，不过他给了我200块。我不知道手淫和口交的价格是否应该一样。

我高兴地吹着口哨走在街上，我可以奢侈地花8英镑买一个吞拿鱼三明治搭配双份意式浓缩当我的早餐，我也如此做了。我没有意识到自己没有丝毫的负罪感，我为什么要有负罪感？直到我遇到某人之前我心里没有丝毫负罪感。收银员递给了我42英镑的找零，我把两英镑的硬币投进了小费罐里，那个收银员给了我一个过度热情洋溢的笑容，一改之前早起疲惫的冷淡。她说：“您的餐点马上给你送过去。”我点点头，挑了一个僻静的角落坐下。其实并不用挑选，那时候咖啡店里还没有什么顾客。我美滋滋地咬下了一大口吞拿鱼三明治，酸黄瓜和黑橄榄的汁液伴随着吞拿鱼肉酱的鲜美在我的口腔中四溢，那是我吃过的最美味的三明治了当时我想。而唯一打扰那一刻享受的是肛门处的隐隐阵痛，不过我不大在乎。我将杯中的咖啡一饮而尽，咖啡因会缓解疼痛。

**那天早上的事情你记得很清楚。**

我忘不了。

**刚才你提到了“毫无负罪感”和“某人”，那个“某人”出现后你就有了罪恶感了吗？**

这个问题在我的故事中很重要，不过我的故事还没有到那个地方。

**抱歉打扰到你了。**

没事。

**请继续。**

从那天我知道了我能干些什么了，如同那晚那个男人称呼我的那样，我是个“漂亮男孩”，而有人喜欢我这种“漂亮男孩”，更有人愿意为了和我这种“漂亮男孩”发生关系而付钱。我也说过了，我没有负罪感，我身上的传统的道德体系在那个晚上之后似乎崩塌了。一开始我只是在The Edge & The Box Bar这种酒吧里搜寻我的潜在客户，然后我在某些“伴游”网站上提交了信息，再后来就是使用手机上的那些App。我不仅仅是在南安普顿，我还在英格兰的其他地方拓展我的客户群，甚至是到了威尔士的卡迪夫城。不过无论离开多远，我总会回到南安普顿。我当时觉得我自己是男版的戈蒂埃，有时候我甚至会在酒吧里不合时宜地唱起威尔第的咏叹调。

后来我认识了德扬，他和我一样，他的收入来源也是为客户提供不同的性服务所获得的报酬。他比我小一岁，来自克罗地亚。他看上去是一个很硬朗的男人，虽然我不会用英俊这个词来形容他，如果你只看过他寥寥数眼，你不会觉得他是个基佬。德扬有着一副结实健壮的身材，纹身搭配肌肉，性感迷人，而且地中海的阳光把他的皮肤晒得恰到好处。

**听你这说法，你喜欢他？**

喜欢？如果你是指性欲上，的确。我猜没有一个男同性恋能够抵挡住他的诱惑。但我想如果按照你所指的“喜欢”——心理上的依恋情感，那我对他没有任何感觉。不期望你能够理解，但爱和性是完全分开的两码事，尤其是对于我这份工作来讲……先生，你结婚了吗？我看着你左手的无名指上虽然没有戴着戒指，但是有很明显的痕迹。

**是的，我结婚了，不过最近一段时间分居状态。**

我很抱歉。

**不用感到抱歉，拉拉那先生，还没有到不可挽回的地步。我们还是继续说说你的事情吧。你和那个克罗地亚人是怎么认识的？**

某天晚上，The Edge & The Box Bar的人不算太多，我坐在吧台边上喝酒，德扬坐在我身边。他清了清嗓子，然后用嘶哑的喉音低声说道：“刚才那只水獭看上去并不是那么有钱。”我没理他，但是我想他似乎知道我刚才去厕所干了些什么，我有些害怕。虽然正如我之前说的“传统的道德体系在那个晚上之后似乎崩塌了”，但是面对突然的质询我依然会惊慌无措，只是我没有表现在肢体动作或者言语上。“那你想要吗？”我漠不关心地反问道。我将杯子里的金汤力一饮而尽，酒精灼烧着我的食道，喉咙感到火辣辣的。“那我们谁给谁付钱呢？”他问道。

**一个猛力的回击。**

是的，我的内心从一种手足无措变成了另一种手足无措。他说的话是什么意思？我当时甚至没意识到，他是在暗示我“其实我们是一路人”。“德扬。”他朝我伸出手。“亚当。”我狐疑地回应。德扬说他在某个“伴游”网站上找到了我的主页。“价格很高嘛，比其他人高出了一大截。”他脸上的表情似笑非笑。“物有所值。”我示意酒保结账。我当时心里有一丝厌恶，只是想尽快离开那个地方，德扬可能是个跟踪狂，他知道我来了这间酒吧，知道我是什么，知道我刚刚在厕所做了些什么。他可能是闻到了我身上那股淡淡的腥臭味，可是我刚刚已经用清洁剂把双手洗了好几遍，也许是我的头发上还沾着没有擦干净的精液。德扬在我告诉他我的名字前就已经知道了我叫做亚当。也许是我脸上毫无隐藏的惊讶与愤怒，他指了指我，告诉酒保说那人刚刚的消费记他的账上。

“其实我和你一样。”他转过身来对我说道。这下我才意识到了，德扬和我都干着为客户提供性服务然后获得报酬的工作。他捧着我的脸，吻了我。我和他的关系在某些方面只发展到了这个吻。既没有爱也没有性。

后来我搬到了他的公寓里，算是合租，他偶尔会带自己的客户回到我们共有的公寓，而我从来不会这样做。我会去客户家里，会去The Edge & The Box Bar，甚至是在公园的树林里。我们俩仿佛自然而然地组成了某种默契的团体。即使后来我们去了利物浦，对我们而言不过是换了一个新的地方，而其他毫无改变。不过合租公寓的契约上的名字由三个变成了四个——都算上了房东。

**小团体？**

可以带来更多的潜在客户和收益。而且在一个没有任何监管的领域，一个人的力量总归是不够的，会有很多其他的男妓和你争。

**那新加入的那个人是谁？**

英斯，不过他现在离开了，去了南安普顿。我能问一下，你和他是因为什么原因而分居的吗？

**工作方面的原因，他怪我在家待的时间还没有在飞机火车上打盹的时间多，我投入了太多的精力在我的工作上了。**

我以为你们可以每天都在家里坐着，动动笔杆子就有支票寄到家里。

**正如我以为你们躺着就可以赚到钱一样，偏见罢了，抱歉。**

没关系。

**我是一名故事的转述者，我需要四处游历去寻找故事。你可以称作是寻找写作灵感。在书房里是空想不出任何故事的。能给我讲一讲“小团体”是怎么运作的吗？还是像原来那样在几个固定的酒吧，或是伴游网站，你之前说的手机App是什么？**

其实找寻顾客的方式基本没变，还是那些，只不过有些时候客户不满意，我们会把其他人推荐给客户。我们在Grindr上注册了账号，表明自己的身份，自然会有有那方面需求而且愿意付钱的人联系，价钱在线上商谈好之后先付一笔定金，然后工作结束后把剩下的钱付完。我们也会拍些性爱视频发到网上去。德扬还是像在南安普顿那样，偶尔会把自己的客人带到公寓里面，不过我和英斯也不太在意。那时候我们住在GBar Liverpool旁边的公寓楼里，离Moorfields站很近。一间很不错的Gay吧。有时候我们也去OMG，在那里喝嗨了之后高呼那家店的名字——甚至比教堂唱诗班的颂歌更为虔诚，因为那是真实感受到的。基本上每一夜都不一样。

**不一样的快感，不一样的男人？**

是的。

**有时候我真的很羡慕这种生活。**

收入不稳定？是的。但是自由。我也会在尼禄咖啡馆打零工，那里的咖啡很难喝，感觉像是咖啡豆受潮发霉了。其实我很早就意识到了，这样的生活某种程度上很美好，但是终究是短暂的，总有更年轻帅气的人取代你，总有一天你的精力撑不起你现在拥有的生活，但是我始终安慰自己，还早得很，不用担心。尽管我是三个人里面年纪最大的那个，但是看上去却最年轻。反而英斯倒像是大我五岁的样子，尽管他年纪最小。

**那你们没有对外来的打算吗？我是说如果某天你们准备退出这个行业。**

我不知道。德扬已经离开了，虽然他还住在利物浦，他认识了一个埃及人。那时候我认识亨德森先生已经有三年了。

**亨德森？**

那天下午我和德扬还有英斯从The Lisbon Bar出来以后，在维多利亚女王纪念广场上闲逛。我看见他一个人坐在纪念碑的台阶上，时不时地朝我们瞟两眼。英斯朝他吼了一句：“有问题吗？兄弟。”那人离开了。那时候我还不认识他。我和另外两个人分开后，我想趁着暴君打烊之前喝一杯咖啡，晚上的工作有时候会异常辛苦。

**你说过尼禄咖啡馆的咖啡很难喝。**

确实很难喝，先生，我没有骗人。但是那种难喝的味道自有其独特之处，可能是过于糟糕的口味让尼禄咖啡馆的咖啡有更强的提神功效。然后在咖啡馆外，一个男孩正抱着吉他弹唱。我之前见到过那个男孩，周末两天中午的时候都会在咖啡馆外的十字路口表演。但是那时候咖啡馆已经快打烊了，他还在弹唱。

**也许是他临时改动了表演时间？**

有这个可能。她唱着一首4 Non Blondes的歌。我听见有人站在我身后对我说“What’s up”。我回过头，是我刚刚见过的那个人。我回复了一句“我认识你吗”，我以为他在和我打招呼，但是他说那是男孩正在唱的这首歌的名字。他穿着一件橘色连帽衫，裤子是水洗丹宁牛仔，双手插在裤兜里，但是我依然看到薄薄的布料之下他的手指做着无意义的动作来舒缓紧张。他看上去有些不安。

“不，你并不认识我。我的意思是，我们没见过面，我们在网上聊过。JHenderson，你还记得吗？”他说。

是的，我当时想起来。前一天夜里和我聊过的新客户，我告诉他说我今天会去The Lisbon Bar，但是我还记得，那天晚上我们并没有把价格谈拢，他总是在我提到价格的时候试图转移话题，然后我给他发了一个说脏话的emoji之后，就没有了他的消息。我本来是没怎么放在心上的，可是他依然去了The Lisbon Bar，然后跟着我们三人去了维多利亚女王纪念广场，最后跟着我到了尼禄咖啡馆。“哦！”我做了一个夸张的口型，“是你啊！”

“你是‘漂亮男孩’吗？”他问道。我回答说是的。“去你那儿还是？”我说我从来不带客户回家。“那么去我家吧。”我耸耸肩说了一句“随你”。

然后他朝着詹姆士街的方向走去。“等等。”我叫住了他。他转过身，一脸疑惑。“你应该知道这不是免费的。”他拿出了裤兜里的拳头，五指松开，亮出了掌心里那张早已被揉的皱巴巴的两张100英镑。“还有200英镑我明早给你。”他说。我点点头。

一路上他默默不语，我也只是安静地跟在他身后。亨德森住在Huyton附近，离车站只有不到5分钟的步行距离。他的房子夹在两栋大宅之间，没有前院后院，停车道两旁摆了几盆破败的花。那栋房子看上去有些年岁了。

**他一个人独居？**

至少那天晚上是的，不然也不会让我这种人留宿。我坐在客厅的沙发上四下打量着这个看上去并不是属于某个有钱人的房间。空间不大，而且我相信每一个第一次去的人都会被那种迥异的搭配风格给惊呆。桌子有种扎哈的解构主义色彩，而椅子却是维多利亚女王时期的红木靠椅。地毯会让人想起伊斯坦布尔的街巷，而墙上贴着斯堪的纳维亚的粗犷原木图案的壁纸。一盏枝形吊灯垂悬在客厅中央，似乎要撞上每一个走在下面的人的脑袋。裸石堆砌的壁炉上方挂着一副弗里达·卡罗的自画像，起夜的人准会被画中女人吓个半死。

“有些家具是房子的前任主人留下来的，”他说，“想要喝点什么吗？我这里有咖啡，还有茶，不过如果你想来点酒精的话……”亨德森走到了吧台后面，我进屋的时候没有注意到门后面是个小吧台。“咖啡就行，鲜煮咖啡还是现磨的？”我想起我并没有在尼禄咖啡馆摄取到我需要的咖啡因。“抱歉，只有雀巢。”他朝我吐了吐舌头。那一瞬间我有些心动。亨德森的眼睛闪着光，如同一颗未经雕琢的托帕石原石那般纯粹。他在吧台后面等着水烧开。我走到了吧台前面。他看着我，咬着下嘴唇。这是暗示什么吗？我想。还是他觉得很紧张。似乎从昨晚的对话开始他的行为举止就是一种明示——这是他的第一次。

**第一次和男人做爱，第一次招妓？**

等到后来我发现，两个答案均为“是的”。他在拖延时间。“你想做些什么？”我有点不耐烦了。壁炉的火光照得亨德森的脸通红通红。“什么？”他抬起头。

“做爱。”我直截了当地说出来了。“如果你希望这一夜都浪费在烧水和煮咖啡的过程中的话，也不是不可以，至少我不介意。”

“抱歉。”他又把头低了回去。

“别老他妈觉得抱歉。”我不知道当时我的火气从何而来，现在想来也许从那一个晚上开始我便对他些心动了。

“抱……”他今晚第三次抱歉说到一半就收了回去，他钩住我的后颈，把我拉到他的跟前。我们俩之间隔了一个吧台，动作很别扭，但是他吻了我。只是一个简单的吻，没有多余的动作，没有试图把我的牙齿给撬开，没有用舌头，没有交换口水。“……歉。”等到我们分开，他说完了刚才没有完成的那个单词。

我们之间的性爱干涩乏味，比起之前经历过的最糟糕的一次有过之而无不及。他从抽屉里拿出了一盒没有拆封的安全套和满满一瓶还没有用过的润滑油。他把这两样东西递到我手上。“你以前没有和别的男人做过吗？”亨德森摇摇头。亨德森如猛兽一般在我的身上上啃咬。他期待着将我填满，期待着与我合为一体，期待着让我们变成唯一。可尽管如此，我只不过是在尽我的职责，他不过是在发泄欲望。我能感知到他的急迫，他甚至没有麻烦到去找一个舒服的姿势。他迫不及待地进入，迫不及待地抽插，然后迫不及待地射精。然后迫不及待地躺在床上大口喘着粗气。我看到床头柜上盖着一副相框，我想要把那副相框翻过来，可是亨德森抓住了我的手腕，把我拉到了他的身边，他抱着我。他始终眯缝着眼睛，我怀疑他是否看清了我的动作。

我的眼睛逐渐适应了卧室的黑暗，透过百叶窗的缝隙，远处的夜行列车的车灯照了进来。亨德森轻轻打起鼾，他似乎是睡着了。

第二天早上，鲜煮咖啡的香味将我唤醒，煎锅里的培根滋滋炸着油花，叮的一声烤吐司机弹出了两片热气腾腾的面包片。亨德森穿好了衣服，他系着一条深空黑的围裙，上面还点缀着几颗亮黄色的小星星。我站在厨房门口，全然没意识到我自己还是浑身赤裸。

“早上好。”他微笑着问候。

“早上好。”我走到黑色的大理石面的柜台前，拿起一片烤吐司往嘴里塞。我的口腔分泌不出一滴唾液，我需要水——甚至不一定是水，就算当时给我一碗鲜血我也会一饮而尽。“我煮了咖啡，培根和炒蛋马上就好了。”

亨德森埋头在锅碗瓢盆之间。我们俩一句话也没说，厨房里只有滋滋响的油花炸裂的声音。清晨的阳光照在窗台的大丽菊上，艳俗的粉色花瓣镶上了一圈尊贵的金边。骨瓷和大理石相撞的铿锵是厨房里唯一的异响，很好听。我说我要离开了。亨德森并没有转过身看着我。我回到卧室穿好衣服，昨晚倒扣在床头柜的相框不见了，我不太确定那副相框是否真实存在过。等到我回到客厅，两人份的早餐已经摆在了扎哈的餐桌上。“谢谢，不过我可能要推辞你的好意。”我告诉他。

维多利亚风格的座椅在地上拖出了恼人的嘶嘶声。亨德森的手伸到我面前，掌心是四张崭新的50英镑钞票。“没关系。”他说。“而且谢谢昨晚。”我拿过钱，离开了那个小屋。出门前，我看见一束阳光打在了他的左脸上，仿佛那是艺术馆为雕塑精心设计的照明光源一样，亨德森的侧颜有如乌菲兹的大卫一样俊美。他的邻居正在修剪草坪，青涩的芳香比咖啡更能提神醒脑。“早上好。”

“早上好。”我回复道。

我想起了在南安普顿，我的第一次经历。只是那天早上我没有喝一杯咖啡，也没有享用一份美味的吞拿鱼三明治，我直接回到了我们三人的合租公寓。德扬正在举哑铃，英斯正和他的手柄忙的不可开交。“我们的‘漂亮男孩’回来了。”德扬看到我，他扔下了手里的重物，哑铃撞击地面发出了一声闷响。英斯暂停了游戏，摘下耳机。“我们的‘漂亮男孩’回来了。”他也跟着附和。

“怎样？”德扬半裸着上身走到我跟前，他抓起一瓶水便咕噜咕噜往嘴里面灌，我能看见他的喉结上下起伏，汗液顺着脖子上的经脉流到了他的胸肌上。“第一次，还能怎样？”我想把昨晚的不适发泄在德扬身上。

“你知道吗？”德扬点亮了手机，他把屏幕对着我，还在一边解说着，“塞姆昨晚又联系我了，那个可爱的小伙子，说想要保持长期的关系。”我不屑地哼哧了一声。

**长期关系？你们所谓的“长期关系”指的是什么？**

裘拉第公爵对玛格丽特是怎样的一种关系？

**包养？**

说出这个词的时候不必觉得有多害臊，先生，就是这么简单直白，只不过公爵或许从来没有从茶花女身上索取过性。这一行本身就是如此残酷，总有更年轻更俊美的男性取代你的位置，总有一天你的精力撑不起你现在拥有的生活。但是那时候德扬还没有过那种担忧，我也没有那种担忧。“‘得了吧’，我就这样回复他，简洁明了。”德扬很是轻蔑地笑道。可是他怎么也想不到，两年后自己竟是三个人中最早选择安顿下来的那个人，也许是遇到了真爱，也许是抓住了自己愿意委身的一根稻草。但是谁知道呢？他和那个埃及人还生活在利物浦，他们看上去很幸福。

**那你有过什么打算？**

我在尼禄咖啡馆做着一些零工，我也有一点积蓄。多数客户和我们基本上只是一面之交，但是仍然有极少的客户会像德扬的塞姆一样愿意用钱来换取某种固定的关系，某种口头合同。如果能及时遇到这种客户，那真是天大的运气，能捞多少就捞多少，也许某天他对你如对一条野狗一样弃之路边，至少还赚到了一点。我当时27岁，我说过我是三个人中年纪最大但是看上去最年轻的那个，我还没有那么着急去找个金主。但是也许是受到了眷顾。一周后，亨德森再次联系了我。

**他成了你的金主？**

并不是。我想即使他没有傲视华尔街的财富，我依然可以生活无忧地寄生在他家里。但是第二次他需要的不比第一次的多——吻、性爱、相拥入眠。第二天早上，我还是只吃了一片烤吐司，邻居家的庭院的杂草又冒出了头。又过了一个星期，亨德森再次联系了我，索取的依旧是是那三样东西。

等到第四次，亨德森把我拥在怀里，我背对着他。他在我的后颈上留下了数道吻痕。

“后天，能陪我参加一场婚礼吗？”我触电般地挣脱了他的怀抱。我很害怕，尽管我不知道恐惧从何而来。我似乎是突然间踏入了一个陌生空间，死寂，伸手不见五指。亨德森的请求像是只有相识不久的恋人才会提出的。我没有回答，他也不再询问。不知道过了多久，我听到身后传来了悠长平稳的鼾声之后，蹑手蹑脚地爬出了卧室，我穿好衣服，离开了亨德森的小屋。列车轰鸣驶离了Huyton车站。最后一班列车没有停靠站台。The Queens Arms在车站出口的拐角，不是一间很大的酒吧，我一杯接着一杯将威士忌灌入腹中，希冀酒精能够浇灭我心头的恐惧。老板告诉我凌晨两点就要打烊了，还问我要不要帮着叫车。我说不用了，我家就在附近。

那个晚上，我不知道自己漫无目的地闲逛了多久，冬日的寒风慢慢带走了醉意，我能感受到热量正一点一滴地逃离我的身体，即使是酒精也不顶用。树叶落尽的枝桠在月光下如同魔鬼的利爪，酒精让我出现了幻觉，我开始奔跑，可是身后的树木似乎在慢慢聚拢，我怕黑暗把我吞噬。狂风呼啸着，那是海妖塞壬的歌声，我不会被迷惑。我闭上双眼，只管跑，然后我撞在了一堵墙上，但是那堵墙比一般的砖石要柔软。我抬起头，天光下，大卫用投石器击败了巨人歌利亚，而我蜷缩在大卫的怀里。

“What’s up，丹尼？”亨德森叫着英斯的名字，我不是亚当·大卫·拉拉那，我是丹尼·英斯。

“Jord……”我的视线模糊，双腿发软，我栽倒在了亨德森身上。

第二天醒来，床头柜上放着满满的一杯水和一盒阿司匹林。我身边的床上还能感受到微微的热意。厨房里传来了油花炸裂的滋滋响声。我靠在厨房门框，亨德森系着一条深空黑的围裙，上面还有几颗亮黄色的星星，他倒腾着锅碗瓢盆。

“你醒了。”

我点点头。“谢谢。”

“早餐？”

我点点头。“谢谢。”

“我还煮了咖啡。”

我点点头。“谢谢。”

“说点别的吧，不然我会觉得你被酒精给毒傻了。”

我扑哧一声笑了出来。“抱歉。”

“该抱歉的人是我，我可能太唐突了，虽然我觉得……嗯，没什么，我去给你拿牛奶和白糖。”

“黑咖啡就好。”我拉住他的手腕示意他坐下。窗台上粉色的大丽菊换成了一盆水仙。

亨德森和我在沉默中吃完了早餐，吐司烤焦了。早餐后，他送我到车站，一路上我们相顾无言，分别的时候，他从口袋里掏出了四张50英镑的钞票。我对他说：“不用了，谢谢你的早餐，还有你昨晚照顾我。”我的意外之吻让他有些手足无措。亨德森的手掌轻轻盖住刚才我吻在他脸颊上的地方，我看到他的脸上泛起红晕，他一直到目送着我离开车站，列车来了一个大半径的转弯，亨德森消失在我的视野中。

**那么参加婚礼的事就不了了之。**

是的。

**现在想来，你觉得当时为什么害怕。**

当时他仿佛在说：“我们结婚吧。”亨德森要把我拉入一个我完全没有想过的生活，而我只知道如何处理好我目前的生活，对于另一种完全不一样的世界我还没有做好准备。我会觉得不习惯吗？我会觉得受到束缚吗？我会觉得枯燥无聊吗？

列车上，我的手机收到了一条SMS——“希望你今天过得愉快/笑脸”。我迟疑了，不知道该不该回复。

“我看见床头柜上的阿司匹林你没有动，希望无恙/wink”。我该回复吗？我心想。也许这时候亨德森正痴痴地看着两个蓝色的小勾，等待着另一头的消息。我的手指悬停在屏幕上方。也许过一会儿他就会放弃了。我将音乐音量调至最大，手机塞到了口袋里。

“嗖……”我取出手机。“周五晚上有时间吗？”这是一条给“漂亮男孩”发送的清晰明了的预约短信，没有可笑的emoji，不带掺杂任何的情感。“周五”，“晚上”，“有时间”，“吗”，四个词而已。语言学家会盛赞她的严谨与简练。而情场老手则会对此嗤之以鼻——两个词就够了——“周五”和“晚上”，意思便可通达。

“是的。”同样简练严谨的回复。

“七点半。”

“你家？”我等待着手表上的秒针转过一圈半，然后点击了发送按钮，我不想让自己显得是那么恳切。

“我家。”

尽管胃里的烤吐司片、炒蛋以及培根还没有消化完全，我已经开始怀念起扎哈餐桌上的早餐的芳香。水壶里的咖啡咕噜沸腾着，我坐在维多利亚风格的靠椅上，亨德森问我：“要加奶还是加糖。”我会回答：“黑咖啡就行。”然后他给我端来满满一大盘卡路里，我嘴里在抱怨这份早餐会给我多加一个小时的跑步机时间，可我依然会把东西吃完。

**你在微笑，你很期待这种生活吗？**

也许吧。Spotify里播放着4 Non Blondes的What’s up。

我需不需要再回复他一句“我知道了”？我看着亨德森头像下面的“在线”两个字变成了“一分钟前在线”，然后我退出了WhatsApp。

“我们的‘漂亮男孩’回来了。”出租屋里只有英斯一个人。

“Dej去哪里了？”

“可能还在塞姆那里吧。”

“他不是在意大利吗？”

“塞姆在利物浦另外给Dej租了一栋公寓。”

“那这边呢？”我问道。

“他的那份租金他还会出的。”

我有些失落。

“他还会回来的。”英斯补充道。“不过话说，昨晚也是那人第四次找你了吧，有戏吗？”

“什么有戏没戏的？”Dej的不辞而别让我有些恼火。

“不是谁都会在这种事情上花掉1600英镑，他对你挺感兴趣的。应该很有钱吧。”

“一般。”

“长得怎样？”

“也一般。”英斯知趣地走开了。我一个人独自坐在客厅里，曾经我一直嫌弃这里逼吝，想换个地方，可当时客厅的边界似乎延展到了天际，上下四方我的身体所及之处碰到的只有虚无。我拿出了手机，打开WhatsApp，亨德森头像下方显示的最后一次上线时间是在他给我发送了“我家”的一分钟后。我在期待着什么？德扬投入了他暗地里所不屑的生活。我在期待着什么？

我登录了私人的Grindr账号，我想在上面找些不一样的滋味。我给一个个人简介上写着“31岁单身”的黑发男子发了一张照片——我侧躺在床上，轻纱遮住了我的阴茎，窗户照进来的光线突显出了我的纹身和腹肌，用德扬的话来说，世界上没有哪个男同性恋能抵挡住这张照片的诱惑。

他给我发了一张军装照——一名宣誓效忠女王的魁梧俊朗的军人，右腿裤管出奇的细，照片上的姿势看上去似乎全身的重量都压在了左腿上。那人接着发了一张假肢照片。他是个伤残退伍军人——这个概念让我格外兴奋，性欲卷席了我的大脑。

“不介意。今晚如何？”我能感到内裤里的阴茎涨得生疼，似乎昨晚在亨德森床上做爱的那个人不是我。也的确不是亚当·大卫·拉拉那，昨晚的那个人是丹尼·英斯，我提醒自己。

“你很性感。”

“谢谢。”我的右手揉搓着凸起的裆部。

“我有男友了。”晴天霹雳。这是赤裸裸的欺骗，他的情感状况上写的明明是“单身”，我愤怒了。我想用世间最恶毒的话语来咒骂他，我想用即使耶稣替我背负罪孽也无法阻止我滑向地狱深渊的恶咒来诅咒他。可是我的欲火却另有其打算，我想和他——这个伤残退伍老兵交缠在一起，我想让他的男友手脚束缚在一旁看着我和他交媾，我甚至想他的男友也一起加入这场肉体的媾和。我在文本框中输入“3P也可以”。

不列颠老兵给我发来了一张他和他男友的合照，一名棕黑色皮肤的男子坐在病床边上，床上躺着的是正在和我对话的那个人。他们对着镜头竖起了大拇指，俩人痴痴地大笑着。“他对我很好，我好久没登陆了，没有修改感情现状，很抱歉让你失望了。”

勃起的阴茎疲软下来，我删除了文本框里的那句恶心的请求。“他很爱你。”

“是的。”

“祝福你们/笑脸”，这是我们之间最后的一条信息。我什么时候成了句末加一个emoji表情的人？我把手机扔到了一边。我想将刚才那段记忆给抛在脑后，可是却止不住好奇——他会最后给我回复一句“谢谢”吗？

我推掉了一直到周五晚上的全部预约。

**你就没有质疑过他可能是在撒谎？**

请问您撒过慌吗，先生？未被揭穿的谎言与事实等同。对于亨德森来说，那时我就是丹尼·英斯。我心里有些不适，我想哭出来，可是我没有眼泪，我很羡慕——或曰嫉妒，但是我也为他们高兴，真心为他们高兴。

**似乎那个人让你有了某些别的想法。**

我不知道。

**才四次。**

才四次。

**当时亨德森对于你来说有什么特别的吗？和你其他的客户比较。**

除了他房子内部的古怪搭配，没有什么特别的了，他每次付给我的钱并不是最多的，和他的性爱也不是最美妙的。只不过他让我想到了我的第一次用性交易金钱，在南安普顿。和他在一起的时候，我总是不自觉地想起那次经历。

**能详细说说那个周五晚上吗？**

那天我提前了一个小时去了亨德森家。离开市中心的列车上挤满了通勤回家的上班族，在黑白靛蓝的西装海洋中我被挤得有些喘不过气，人潮将我裹挟冲刷至Huyton的月台上。我抬头望见低沉的天空。利物浦那段日子的天气反常地晴好，而那一天晚上乌云笼罩在城市上空，看样子是要下一场大雨。Huyton本是一个安静的社区，在如此天气下更是有些诡秘，稀稀两两的行人快步往家的方向赶。我听不见风的声音。

一滴水打在了我的脸上，路上深色的斑点愈发密集，远处传来了一阵惊雷。亨德森小屋过窄的屋檐并不能为我很好的挡雨，我的裤子已经湿了一大半，棉质布料贴在皮肤上的感觉很不好受，粘腻湿滑。雨水顺着屋顶的排水道哗啦啦地流入了一个小木桶。我看见残败的大丽菊在风中摇摆。此时离约定的时间还有十多分钟，可是屋内并没有人的活动迹象。我本以为亨德森会提前在家里等我。狐狸告诉小王子：“你下午四点钟来，那么从三点钟起，我就开始感到幸福。时间越临近，我就越感到幸福。到了四点钟的时候，我就会坐立不安；我就会发现幸福的代价。”

**代价是什么？**

代价就是，你本紧紧抓着悬崖上的一根孤藤，这时云雾间垂悬下绳梯，有人对你说：“抓住它，我拉你上去。”起先你会犹豫是否松开手中的孤藤，你不知道在伸手去够那根绳梯的时候，你会不会双手打滑跌落悬崖。等到你抓稳了绳梯，云开雾散，你惊恐地发现云端的那个人手里拿着一把锋利的刀子，他随时可以将绳梯割断。而你却无法回到你原来的孤藤上。代价便是这种不安——他随时可以全身而退而我却毫无退路，我似乎只能紧紧依附于他。

雨势稍微小了一点，可是仍然没有停止的征兆。秒针走了一圈又一圈，已经过了我们约定的时间八分钟了。窗玻璃上有个模糊的水仙花剪影，邻居的庭院已经是杂草丛生，星星点点的蓝紫色小花点缀其间。我最后看了一次手表，八点还差两分钟。亨德森不在家，这是事实。也许我应该在The Queens Arms等他。我浑身上下打着冷颤，毛衣下摆已经被雨水浸湿。石头缝里伸出了一株绿蕨。

昏黄的路灯下出现了一个雨中奔跑的身影——亨德森。我在停车道上迎接他，我紧紧将他抱住，不顾他湿漉漉的西装将我干燥的上身衣物给濡湿。亨德森一个劲儿地在我耳边说着抱歉。我不需要他的抱歉，也不需要他的解释，我需要他的吻。那个吻迫切而缠绵。我的舌尖尝到了利物浦雨水的味道。“丹尼……你……这样我……开不了门。”亨德森断断续续地咕哝道，他晃了晃手里的钥匙串。熊熊燃烧的壁炉是屋子里唯一的热源。亨德森拿来了浴巾和换洗衣物，他站在壁炉边脱下湿透的衣衫，我站在一旁欣赏着如此美景，仿佛那是一场为我准备私人饕餮盛宴。他转过身看着我。“我以为……”以为什么？“抱歉。”抱歉什么？他的脸上还带着门外歉意的笑容。我随着他的节奏也拜托了我身上不适的衣物，我们就这样赤裸着身子看着对方。那天晚上，我们没有做爱，亨德森把我搂在怀里。“我在想一件事，”他说，“一个提议，我希望听听你的想法。”我没有动弹。

“我一个月可以付给你3000英镑，我知道这可能和你平时一个月的收入比起来并不算多，但是我希望你能……除了性之外，其他的时候，你能和我在一起。”

我不知道对这样一个提议应该做出什么反应。裘拉第公爵向玛格丽特提出类似提议的时候，她有什么反应？高兴？愤怒？还是暗自神伤？

“我不是说让你不再做那种事情，只是……我爱你，丹尼。”

“我答应你。”我告诉他。于是亚当·大卫·拉拉那，又名丹尼·英斯，继德扬·洛夫伦之后，第二个进入了这场赌注。

**他不在乎吗？你和其他男人发生性关系，或是你用身体来做交易。**

至少他一开始没有表现出很强烈的介意。其实在那个晚上我也思考了很多，在每个没有性爱的夜晚我都会思考很多。

**你通常思考些什么？**

不固定。有时是一些鸡毛蒜皮的琐事——手里的PrEP还能撑多长时间，这个月的租房开支会不会上涨，下周给自己放个假去一趟伊维萨岛。有时则是在想自己这样还能干多长时间。有些人慢慢地会脱离出性，当个所谓的正正经经的男性伴游，穿着笔挺的量身剪裁的西装，在各类社交场合中游刃有余。有人会完全离开这个圈子，展开另一段“普通”人生。有的人如德扬，投靠某位金主，尽管他后来告诉我他找到了真爱。

**你相信吗？关于德扬说自己找到了真爱的事。**

他很快乐，这就足够了。

**不是佯装出来的笑容吗？**

我了解德扬，至少我认为我足够了解他。而且那个叫Mo的埃及人似乎并不算富有。不必自命清高，这种金钱上的衡量标准往往会非常准确。

**我不会评价。**

但是也许你的内心已经有了某种看法。

我睡不着觉，我想亨德森也一样，他一直保持着将我抱在怀里的侧卧睡姿，没有鼾声。我的大脑一片空白，空白如未着点墨白纸。我随着挂钟的嘀嗒嘀嗒数着数。一只小鸟扑扇着翅膀落在了窗台上。远处的狗在吠叫，婴儿在啼哭。床头柜上立着一副相框，照片里是亨德森和一只金毛寻回犬。然后婴儿停止了啼哭，远处的狗也不再吠叫，窗台上的小鸟飞走了。我的意识越来越模糊。秒针还在嘀嗒嘀嗒走着。

早上我醒来的时候，亨德森还在我身边，昨晚发生的事情并不是梦。我挪开了脖子下面他的胳膊，这个动作似乎弄醒了他。“早安。”他轻轻吻在了我的手背上。我转过身面对着他。“早安，Jord。”我忘记了有多久，仿佛是多年以来第一次我慵懒地和另一个男人在床上醒来，并且我可以不用考虑接下来我该干些什么。我感到很安心。亨德森的小屋是一个茧，温暖干燥舒适，将利物浦潮湿阴寒的空气挡在了石墙之外。“所以现在你准备收费多少，我的丹尼？”

“一份薄煎饼搭配蓝莓酱，还有一杯咖啡……”

“……不加奶和糖。”

亨德森把早餐装在托盘上送到了床边。“如果一开始就用这么高的标准来对待我，就不怕把我给宠坏吗？”

“Tout pour toi, mon chéri.”

**老套。**

但是很有效，我几乎深陷在恋爱的池沼中。我希望我能像耶稣一样行水面行走的神迹，我从来都不是一个天主的坚定笃信者，但是那一刻我发现我似乎没有可以脱身的办法。我只能顺着既定的单行道向前走。前方有亨德森领着我，后面的路不断地塌陷。那天他给了我一把小屋的钥匙。我想木已成舟，我是否应该安然接受？

我回到出租屋的时候，德扬也在，他正在打包自己的东西。

“我要搬走啦。”

我小心翼翼地跨过乱七八糟撒满了杂物的地板，衣服、各类性玩具以及S&M的鞍具，还有几张Cat Stevens的唱片。我可能永远搞不懂德扬这种个性的人为什么会喜欢民谣，以前总觉得他是个听性手枪的人。我踩到了一根黑色的橡胶阴茎，那根仿真阳具滚到了德扬的脚边，他捡了起来扔进了写着“可丢弃但仍需考虑”的盒子里。

“小心点，那是我宝贝的倒模。”

我没有理睬德扬的抗议，我的大脑一片混乱。现在亚当·大卫·拉拉那最需要的是几个小时的独处，来让他理清怎么处理好今后的事。我扑倒在床上，被单枕套上只有我一个人的气息。

“敲敲门。”

“谁在那？”

“洛夫伦。”

“哪个洛夫伦？”

“该死的德扬·洛夫伦。”

我朝着卧室门的方向斜睨过去。德扬站在门口，手里抱着的盒子上写着“可丢弃”——后面的文字被粗黑的记号笔划掉了。“有事吗？”先是不辞而别，然后又毫无征兆地回来，打包，急不可耐地奔向他曾经唾弃的生活。我们三个人的小团体正在分崩离析，我原有的生活也在崩解——德扬离开了，我也要离开了。

“很抱歉我就这样走了。”

“这是你自己选择，和我们有什么关系。”我冷冷地说道。

“Adz，今年夏天我就要27岁了，这个年纪对于正常人来说可能正是自己努力奋斗的时光，可是对于我们……”

“我们就不是正常人了吗？”

“别钻牛角尖，Adz，你知道我是什么意思。”

“对不起，我一无所知。我只知道你一声不吭地抛弃了我和英斯。”我应该生气，可是为什么我的脑海里出现的只有亨德森一人？

“我对此很抱歉，我不可能永远干这一行，塞姆能够帮助我，至少是在金钱上。还有别把自己说得有多么无辜，丹尼告诉我了，昨晚是他第五次找你了吧，一个月五次？我想傻子也看得出来他对你有意思，而且他不缺那份钱。”

“至少我的东西都还在这里。”

“Adz，我不知道该说些什么好，这些东西留给你和丹尼帮我处理，我很抱歉。”

德扬把写着“可丢弃”的纸箱放在了我的卧室门口，然后他离开了。

**后来你和他还有联系吗？**

联系不多，但是没有断过。我见过的所有人中，唯独德扬，上帝从未将痛苦和悲伤降临他身上。他是一个在当时的情况下都能自如讲出一个“敲门笑话”的人。

**他知道你和亨德森的关系吗？**

我想他或多或少知道一些，即使我很少和他提起亨德森。

**关于德扬和塞姆，以及你和亨德森之间的这类关系，你们是怎么处理的？**

那天以后德扬完全离开了这个圈子，他注销了一切相关的账号。我和亨德森之间达成了某种约定后，只是逐渐将性排除在工作外——讽刺的是，我可以收取更高的费用，而我需要做的只是撑场面、陪酒或是听别人发牢骚。一直以来相安无事，偶尔有小争吵。

**哪些方面的争吵。**

一般来说都是些无关痛痒的鸡毛蒜皮——弄错约会地点，或是忘了倒垃圾等等琐事。他会因为我的晚归而抱怨几句。和你的问题一样，先生，亨德森觉得我在“工作”上投入了过多的时间。但是我知道怎么去“安抚”一个男人，通常我的“安抚”很有效，但是渐渐地，维持这段关系让我有些力不从心。我想我才是先崩溃的那个人，我的崩溃是亨德森爆发的导火索。尽管雪崩时，没有一枚雪花是无辜的。

那时我和亨德森之间的关系在起伏中已经维持了将近两年半。德扬约我出来小聚一番，他说要把他的男友介绍给我认识。“也欢迎Jord和你一起过来。”德扬在挂电话之前对我说道。我并不希望亨德森和福萨里科先生见面，这是个很大的不稳定因素，不仅仅是于我，而且包括德扬。当时我并不知道德扬说的男友并不是塞姆·福萨里科，而是那个叫穆罕默德·萨拉赫的埃及人，如果我一开始知道的话，我想我会带着亨德森一起。虽然我很不希望他和我原来的社交圈子有任何交集。

德扬约定的地点是我们老公寓楼附近的GBar Liverpool，穿过狭长的巷道，来到地下室酒吧的铁门前，我突然意识到我已经好久没有回到这个街区，即使是工作的时候我也总是避免来到这个地方。有太多的回忆涌入我的大脑——德扬、英斯还有我，三个人昏暗纷杂的灯光下劲舞；金汤力、威士忌或者杜松子一杯接着一杯后的酩酊大醉；大麻的致幻烟雾里驻场DJ和不同男人之间的暧昧。酒保还是那个红发鲜肉吗？我最后一次见到他的时候他多少岁来着？21还是22？

“Adz，在这里。”德扬坐在角落的卡座朝我招手。

“Mo，这是我的朋友亚当·拉拉那。”他把我介绍给身边那个和我差不多高的男人。“Adz，这是我男朋友，穆罕默德·萨拉赫。”

“叫我Mo就可以啦。”他朝我伸出右手，我接受了他的好意。

我有些糊涂了。塞姆去哪里了？我把疑惑留到了他去厕所小便的时候，除了酒精以外，尿意是沟通男人心灵最好的方式。“我以为你今天会和福萨里科先生一起。”拉链的声音，冲水的声音，以及酒吧的重低音鼓点。

“我和他分手了。”德扬的语气里没有丝毫在意，他正对着镜子打理本不算长的头发。

“什么时候的事？”

“有一段时间了，丹尼知道，我以为他会告诉你。”

“他并没有，为什么你不告诉我？”我加入了洗手池群体。

“怕打扰你。”

“撒谎。”

德扬停止了手上的动作，他的一束头发耷拉在了鼻梁上，样子很滑稽，但是我心里只有遭受背叛后的愤怒。“丹尼知道”，“怕打扰你”，他似乎很喜欢用这样的理由来搪塞。

“那他知道吗？”我转过身面，眼睛死死地盯着德扬。

“他什么都知道。”

“我说的不仅仅是塞姆·福萨里科，还包括你之前的那些事。”

“他知道。”

“难道他不介意？”

“我不干了，我和他解释过，我不干了。我爱他，Adz，什么都不求，只是爱他。我告诉他我把我抛弃了我的过去，他相信我。”

这是什么地方？门上有一个蓝色油漆画成的巨大阳具。吃。舔还是漏？我不该吃太多大麻玛芬。为什么我不带上亨德森？德扬现在看起来真他妈诱惑。厕所隔间有个光荣洞。鼓点，噪声？柠檬味的芳香剂。一分钟，我从天堂坠入地狱。

我推开门，舞池DJ的声浪撞击着我的耳膜。

“Adz，你听我说，维持一段固定的关系，尤其是对于我们这种人来说……”

老调重弹。“我们哪种人？”我夺门而出。

利物浦的初春仍然寒意逼人。最后一班列车早已驶离了Moorfields，从这里走回Huyton的家需要多长时间？两三个小时？我听见一群大学生谈论着春假是去托斯卡纳还是加泰罗尼亚。建筑工地的外墙上贴着不知是图书馆还是交流中心的规划图。我穿过高架桥下的涵洞，一群流浪汉正围着火堆烤火。一辆救护车疾驰而过，他们走的是A5080公路吗？我看到一条条停车道铺在道路两边，这让我想起了安菲尔德的墓地。肉体记忆驱使着我回到了熟悉的地方。亨德森躺在沙发上，裹着毛毯，壁炉的火光把他的脸映得通红。他睡着了吗？

**他在等你。**

每个晚归的夜晚，亨德森都会这样躺在沙发上等我。对我来讲那才是亨德森与我之间最美妙的存在。我知道无论何时何地，在Huyton的家里，有我爱喝的黑咖啡，有烤焦的吐司，餐厅窗台上总会摆着一盆花，那是我熟悉的地方。我知道有个人躺在沙发上，努力睁开双眼，可是依旧不知道自己会在什么时候沉沉睡去。然后我回到家，我揭开毯子，Jord翻了个身，他差点从沙发上掉下去，我将他抱住。

“你回来了。”

“你醒了。”

我坐在沙发上，他枕在我的大腿上，轻轻的鼾声，我喜欢Jord的鼾声，那种声音让我感到平静，无论那一晚的客人是有多么恼人，依然，我听到他的鼾声，我会忘记门外的诸多琐事烦恼。尽管他比我高半个头，我会把他抱回卧室，他的双臂就这样无力地绕着我的脖子。可是我害怕，也许哪天，亨德森会死死地扼住我喉咙。我们这算是同居吗？抑或是情侣？我和他的关系亦是束缚。我曾经百般否认德扬口中“我们这类人”的这种说法，可是我不得不面对事实，似乎亨德森的索取，我无法给予。

“你今晚喝酒了。”

“嗯。”亨德森在我的怀里微微点头。“你也是。”

“工作和交际。你呢？”

“你送给我的那瓶苏格兰威士忌很不错。”

“你喝醉了。”

“我很清醒。”

我把他放在床上，枕套和被单是上周我开车去威灵顿的宜家选的。Jord闭着眼，我知道他平时不怎么饮酒，客厅茶几空空的酒瓶告诉我，我的男友今晚会过的很糟糕。“我去给你倒杯水。”

“别走。”Jord抓住了我的手腕，像个生病时无助的小孩。“你马上就回来吗？”

我挣脱开他的束缚。“马上。”

餐厅窗台上的花换成了一盆桔梗。

我回到卧室的时候，亨德森坐卧在床上，他接过我手中我水杯和阿司匹林。吞服，一口气喝完。喉结上下颤动。亨德森把水杯放在床头柜上，前一年夏天我和他去巴黎迪士尼乐园在睡公主城堡前的合照不见了。我脱下外套，把它挂在了一旁的衣帽架上。我感到不对劲，像是有什么大事要发生。床上不只有我和亨德森的气息。我能想象到一个小时，或是两个小时前在这间卧室，在这张床上发生了些什么。也许那个男人有一双琥珀色的眼睛。我不知道为何我没有一丝气恼，即使亨德森接下来的话证实了我的猜想，我感受到的只是平静。客厅壁炉的火光如撒哈拉的残阳。

“没关系，你什么也没做错。”我安慰着身边的那个小孩，拍打着他的后背，嘴里哼着4 Non Blondes的What’s up，仿佛那是一首安魂的摇篮曲，亨德森的呼吸声伴着我的歌声，他睡着了，我的耳边响起了久违的鼾声。我给他掖好被子。

我坐在沙发上，壁炉里的火焰钩住了我的心神，不知道什么时候开始木柴变成了煤炭，最后又变成了天然气，也许在苏格兰高地的某间农舍里还用着最原始的取暖设备。桔梗没有在夏天开花。我想，那一天终于来到了，德扬和塞姆，我和Jord，也许幸运的是，我和他的关系里有更多的爱恋。这份爱恋让我觉得幸福和安宁，但同时也让我觉得痛苦恐惧。从一开始我便在玩火，我知道总有一天我会引火上身。这份关系本不该掺杂太多不必要的情感。我有些上瘾了。

我突然意识到，屋子里每个物件都不属于我，我将旧生活里的东西都留在了我的老公寓，一切都是新的，包括上周买的被单和枕套。我从一开始便不属于这里，而我却慢慢扎根于此。亨德森对我很好，对我太好了，在我所有遇见的人里头，他对我是最好的那一个。可是那种好，是希冀将我驯化，让我留下。我想留下吗？两年半之后，我质问我的内心，这个问题本该在两年半之前提出来。我的确想留下，可是我给不了Jord想要的生活，我无法成为Jord希望我成为的那个人。我在他身边的时候，我是丹尼·英斯，离开了他，我是亚当·大卫·拉拉那。我蹑手蹑脚地回到了卧室，我吻在Jord的脸颊上。烫烫的。他在微笑，在梦里，他也在微笑，梦中的那个人是我吗？我想我知道答案，但是我已经不需要了。我取走了衣柜里的一件驼色大衣，Jord曾经说过这件大衣和我的眼睛颜色很搭，那是我们第一次逛商场的时候买的，他付的款。我想我需要有一件他的东西陪在我身边。我穿着大衣的时候，我会想象他抱着我，温暖着我。其他的东西我都不需要了。离开卧室的时候，Jord翻了一个身，我有点害怕我吵醒了他。还好，他没醒。

那天夜里我离开了Huyton的家，我回到了我的老公寓，英斯已经搬走了。我坐在门口，等待着天亮，然后我会去尼禄的咖啡馆喝一杯难喝的咖啡，吃一份难吃的吞拿鱼三明治。我会等到那个男孩来到十字路口，我会听他弹着吉他唱歌。我希望，Jord醒来时发现我离开了他之后，给我打个电话，或者发条短信。如果他求我回去，那么我肯定会毫不犹豫地答应，即使一年前我便拒绝了他每月的3000英镑，我会回去，因为我爱他。而我想我还没有爱到能为了他而放弃亚当·大卫·拉拉那。应该有眼泪的，我自言自语，应该要哭出来的，为什么一滴泪水也不曾落下？

到底，我一滴泪也没有落下，亨德森并没有尝试联系我，仿佛两年半，于我，于他，仅仅是浮生一梦。我彻底告别了我的过去。我仍然生活在默西塞德郡，我在南港工作，我住在我们三个人的老公寓里。每次我听到公寓门传来敲门声，我心中有一丝希望，希望门背后的人是乔丹·布莱恩·亨德森。

**你说你爱过他。**

是的，我想我依然还爱着他。

**你告别了旧生活，可是你依然离开了他。**

没错。

**他没有联系你。**

从我离开Huyton的家之后，Jord再也没有联系过我。

**你也没有联系过他？**

有一次我去了The Queens Arms，但是Jord似乎已经搬离了那个街区。

**你再也没见过他了吗？**

某天晚上，我下班回家，我在列车上遇见了Jord，那天我穿着我带走的驼色风衣，但是他似乎没有认出来。或许，他只是并不想再见到我罢了。尼禄咖啡馆来了两个大学生临时工，一个是利物浦本地人，另一个说着一口格拉斯哥方音；十字路口，每个周末中午，男孩都会准时出现在那里。至此之后我再也没有见过亨德森先生了。

好了，我的故事就到这里了。谢谢你，先生，在我身上花了这么多时间。我还有最后一个不情之请。

**说吧。**

我不希望这个故事让其他人知道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文就此完结，或许我会写一篇HE的后续。  
法文“Tout pour toi, mon chéri”意为“一切为你，我亲爱的”。  
我怎么会知道escort价格是多少，我又没有过，虽然想过，里面的大叔好帅。


	2. 后记

一开始我只是想讲一个现代男同版的卡门和堂·何塞的故事，后来慢慢地我发现我的人物更像阿芒和玛格丽特。卡门的自由与烂漫的天性是我永远无法捕捉的，一步之差如此自由烂漫便成了淫荡和放纵，比才用了“L'amour est un oiseau rebelle（爱情是一只自由的鸟儿）”也唱不尽她的天性。我亦不愿意将阿芒与玛格丽特之间的误解与悲剧赋予我最爱的两个人，我不希望Jord遭受真相大白后悔恨带来的痛苦自责，也不愿意Adz像玛格丽特一样违逆自我而殒命。我希望Jord和Adz相爱，而我最后略去了Adz在发现Jord的某种“背叛行为”后两人的反应，因为不重要了。  
除了“Carmen（卡门）”和“La Dame aux Camélias （茶花女）”，我在写作过程中也多多少少受到了两部法国电影——“Eastern Boys（东方男孩）”和“Sauvage（野性）”的影响，最终让我觉得我的故事不过是这四部作品的剪切和拼接，惭愧之至。结局我更多模仿了“Sauvage”，里面的主人公在最后一刻离开了他的Sugar Daddy，而我的Adz选择离开了Jord，但是相对于电影结局的冷清，我赋予了我笔下两人更多外显的温情。  
最近一系列的同人文创作让我怀念起高中时我读书写作的时光。笔力和经历不够，目前来讲更多的是模仿，模仿读过的书看过的电影。豆瓣上对于大卫·米切尔作品我觉得最恰当的一条评论是“具有极强的模仿性”，但是第一个人的作品可称为艺术，后来者却只能屈居平庸，于我只是练笔罢了。


End file.
